Lächeln, Billa
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: Tom doesn't like to see his younger brother upset to the point of crying. He'd rather him smile that beautiful award winning smile. He finds it his responsibility to make sure he does too. My Christmas present to all who read this! -Melody Syper Carston-


Lächeln, Billa

_Deep chocolate brown eyes lit up as they took in the bright day surrounding them. Their owner smiled as he took a deep breath of crisp morning air and stepped onto the streets of the busy city. People moved in packs around him and he was immediately swept up in the current taking him across the streets. One by one the people started to fade away until those eyes were the only ones left to stare at the beautifully lit city. Soon those lights flickered away little by little until all was left was the all too quiet civilization. The streets were completely bare by now; no cars on the roads, no plains in the sky, or no ships or boats on the water. This startled the chocolate eyed boy as he glanced around the city trying to find any type of reminder that people had once lived here. What started him more was that the colors of the beautiful city started to drain away leaving nothing but their detailed outlines. It was like a freshly painted picture, still drying, had been doused with water and the paint was allowed to run freely from its canvas leaving small splotches and faint remnants of color in its place. The color ran down the streets soaking into the ground or rolling off into the ocean. _

_Soon all of it was gone and he was alone in this strange colorless world. What's worse is that it was as if the color was the key to sound and speech, and now he stood silently trying to scream for help. He couldn't form a complete thought, only short commands. It felt as though the colorless world was choking him, suffocating him until he too was nothing. The chocolate eyed boy grabbed a hold of his throat in surprise and sucked in breath after greedy breath but he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. The floor beneath him lurched and is knees buckled. Spots danced in his vision and the edges were fuzzy. He was growing weaker and weaker with each struggle to breathe. Finally the battle of oxygen deprivation ended, his collapsing lungs winning the war against his mind screaming to breathe. The chocolate eye boy could no longer think, no longer move, no longer see. His mind was completely blank and his vision distorted and then gone. _

**X~*~X**

"Bill! Billa! Shh… you're alright. It's not real." Tom's comforting voice pulled his younger brother, Bill, out of the nightmare he had been having.

Bill's eyes snapped open to find Tom perched on his bed shaking him awake.

The older of the two wrapped his arms around his brother, who was busy wiping away tears that had been rolling down his cheeks. "It was only a dream, Billa." He murmured trying to calm him down. "It wasn't real. Don't worry." He whispered other comforting phrases in his brother's ear.

Bill shook his head. "It felt so real. I couldn't breathe… it was as if something was really choking he in my dream… Tommi it felt like I had really died." He rested his tearstained cheek against Tom's shoulder, who was rubbing small circles on his back. "It was like… everything was gone… people, lights, cars, color, oxygen… and I was left to suffocate." His shaking manicured fingers stretched up to run through his raven dyed hair. His eyes fluttering closed once more. "It was horrible."

Tom stayed silent as he listened to his younger brother explaining what had happened. His hands still moved in circular paths on his brother's back, eyes gently closing. Once he was sure that Bill had finished with the recap of his dream, he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Bill soon found himself the same way having finally calmed down from the sheer panic that had followed the previous nightmare. He found it much easier to have a peaceful night of dreamless sleep wrapped protectively in his brother's arms.

In his half asleep state, Tom barely noticed the faint smile that had appeared on Bill's face. The older smiled, too, knowing that he had met his goal in making his brother smile. To him, it was his responsibility to make him safe and happy when he was upset. It made him happy to see his brother smile., especially if the smile was directed towards him.

But to see his brother upset enough to cry reminded him of the first time he had seen Bill cry since their parents had divorced. That had been the first time one of his girlfriends had broken up with _him_ instead of vice versa. Bill had really like the girl but obviously the feelings were not returned. Tom's heart had broken when he found him in such a numb state, tears cascading steadily down his cheeks, mouth glued shut, bottom lip trembling uncontrollably.

Since that day, Tom had made it his job to comfort his baby brother and make that beautiful smile return to his face when he was upset. Knowing that his job was complete, Tom allowed himself to slip off into a comfortable dreamless sleep, arms still wrapped gently around his Billa.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Okay, well that's done… I had to post this… I wrote it last night at like three in the morning so if it sucks my bad. That dream at the beginning was one of those repeating dreams that I have all the time along with this really random dream that is too crazy for me to even begin to try to fit other characters into. It used that dream in another of my stories sort of… Like it was an actual scene (It was in Savin' Me which was one of my Death Note Fics)**

**Ummm… Well, I guess all I have left to say it: **_**Merry Christmas to all of you! **_**This is your gift from me… It's the closest thing to Hurt/Comfort & fluff (at the same time) that you'll get from me. I hope it's worthy enough midolls… If **_**not**_** though, you can read my other Christmas present, which is an OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB-centric story called Savior. It's still in the works but I'm almost done with it. I'm **_**working**_** on CHAPTER THREE OF FOUR (maybe five) A lot of people like Savior (its my most popular even AlPhAbEtIzEd didn't get that many favorites even if it has gotten more reviews so far.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**REVIEWS MEANS MORE STORIES FROM MEEEE!**

**~Till death do we part~**

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


End file.
